


Eat me, Drink me

by sweetsociopath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Romance, F/M, Graphic Description, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, Smut, The Lestranges - Freeform, rodolphus x bellatrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsociopath/pseuds/sweetsociopath
Summary: Just a short Belladolphus one shot. No graphic sex (for once) but quite graphic on the blood/gore and horror. Dark Romance. Not for the light hearted. Lyrics by Marilyn Manson and thought I wish I did, I do not own him or the song. Rate and review :)





	Eat me, Drink me

_I was invited to a beheading today_

Her back arched beneath him, her hands gripping the bed sheets hard in her hands, her nails tore through it as he pulled her body closer, kissing between her breasts, his breath hot and heavy on her cool skin. Her head tilted back, chocolate waves of hair cascading over the deep emerald green silk of their bed sheets.

_I thought I was a butterfly next to your flame_

They’d married in a wasted palace. ‘Flowers’, her mother had said, they agreed, so long as they were dead. Her dress was white, pure, innocent, not so much like her, a cascading of lace, hugging her slender figure so well and contrasting to the blood on her wrists, and on his fingers.

_A rush of panic and the lock has been raped_

Her nails dragged along his tanned skin, their bodies entwining in a dance of love making and death as his actions over her body brutalised her. Her blank stare was mirrored in his dark one, hungry, powerful, deadly. His body pressed in to hers and her eyes fluttered closed, her fingers curling, balling in to fists as he slammed her back to the hard, cold wall, almost breaking through it.

_This is only a game, this is only a game_

He’d walked in to a madhouse, or so he thought. In the far corner, there was a curtain, beautifully embroidered with the richest of fabrics, a heavy silk and lace but black. He drew it back, expecting her. But all he saw was a decapitated body hanging upside down from the ceiling, dripping with blood; the smell of rotting flesh filled his senses quickly. He didn’t flinch or recoil in disgust, he smiled and turned around to examine the rest but found her behind him, hair unruly, dark, her eyes trained on him without blinking, “you like it?” she asked him, an innocent smile on her crimson red, beautiful lips.

_Then our star rushes in, feeling like a child, looking like a woman_

‘Murderer’ she repeated, over and over, her body craning and bending to his every movement, every demand. She bit her lip and he bit her throat, spilling her blood with ease, choking her, bleeding her and killing her. He had her pressed, his teeth grit and yet she dared to let her nails strike his cheek and draw four crimson lines of blood in to it, ‘I thought it’d be black’ she whispered innocently as she wiped it away with her thumb.

_She’s been forecast with attempt to kill herself_

“Till death do us part.” She said slowly, her eyes on his. “I do.” he answered, followed by her. They both smiled at each other as he bought her in for the kiss to seal their eternity together, they knew what no one else did. They were already dead.

_But the ending didn’t test well._


End file.
